the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Swimming Rage
Harry Smith's Swimming Rage is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in February 2016. Plot Harry Smith gets changed for his swimming lesson for period six; for the first time in ages he has brought his swimming kit. He notices that a teacher named Jack Perman is taking the class today, due to Samuel Davidson being away at a rugby match in Chocthorpe. He tells everyone to get in the pool, which everyone does so, apart from Louisa McIntyre and Caleb McKinnon, who have both forgot their swimming kit. Afterwards, he says everyone must swim to the deep end, except Harry who will stay where he is. Jack then gets everyone to the side again; he says Harry will be part of a trio with Gregor McDade and William Fraser, who are the three closest to the shallow end. Harry then asks Jack why he had to stay where he was while others moved about; he explains it's due to him being a weaker swimmer. Harry then sits down at the site and enters a short daymare. It features a cute 12 year old girl pushing Harry onto the grass and hugging him, before beating him up. His brain ends up thinking it actually happened, leading Harry to believe that is the reason why Jack sees him as weaker. Later on, Jack tells the class they will be doing water polo. He gets all of the boys except Harry to raise their hands from the water while at the deep end. Harry tries to join in, but Jack tells him to go to the side of the pool. This rages him; he feels like he is weaker than the rest but he realises the tween girl pushing over was just a daymare. The class finally play the game of water polo. Harry is put in goals, which he is okay with. He catches the ball the first few times, but he is then distracted by fit girls exercising through a nearby window. Mae then proceeds to slam the ball in his face, which goes red. He is in pain for a few seconds but then gets over it. At the end of the lesson, Harry refuses to get changed. He then attempts to push Jack into the swimming pool, but this fails. Jack then yells at him, before Harry punches him on the head. His 'face' falls off! He realises Jack was wearing a mask which made him look like a normal man. He looks at his real face and discovers he is an Athenian! Harry screams and runs away. Afterwards, Jack, who is crying sulphuric acid, gets back to his UFO, which was parked on the school's football pitch. The other Athenians are seen trying to comfort him; not long after this, the UFO departs Volcanus. Harry runs to the football pitch and "unnecessarily" farts at it. He get backs home, in shock over the day. Post credits scene After the credits roll of the original airing of this episode, an overhead view of County Genesiscide at night appears, slowly zooming in on Morepets and Nerdton as the bad ending music from the NES version of Bubble Bobble plays. The mysterious scene led to lots of speculation by fans, and it was later confirmed to be a teaser for the episode Edvard Andersson's Appointment. This scene also appeared in the original airing of Harry Smith's Aquarium. Music *Sega Super GT - Groovin' Daylight (plays when Harry's class play water polo) *Alien Storm (Genesis) - Theme of "BUSTERS" (plays when Jack is revealed to be an Athenian) Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes